


Curiosity

by White_Albatross



Category: Homestuck
Genre: G/T, Gen, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Albatross/pseuds/White_Albatross
Summary: A space experiment shrinks most of the beta trolls. Shenanigans ensue. Contains very soft, non-lethal vore.





	1. Gone Wrong

“Well this is a fine mess we’ve gotten ourselves into.” Kanaya said, her hands on her hips. Karkat stood next to her, his eyes wide and terrified as he stood overlooking the edge of the table, which was now the size of a football field to him. The drop to the bottom was a good ways down as well.

“Did I not wwarn you guys about that thing?” Eridan said on the other side of the table, which was regular sized to him.

“NOT THE RIGHT FUCKING TIME AMPORA.” Karkat shouted, clearly having some sort of freakout.

“I’ll be sure to make a note of this when we get back to normal.” Kanaya said, tapping her foot.

“IIF we get back two normal...” Sollux chimed in as he hovered down to the floor. Karkat found himself extremely jealous that he could not fly as well.

“Come on Karkat, it’s not that big of a drop!” Aradia said as she followed Sollux.

“YEAH THAT’S EASY FOR YOU TO SAY!” Karkat growled. “UGH!”  
He found himself almost tripping over the edge. He quickly regained his balance.

Terezi was all the way across the room, inspecting the device as best as she could, which meant a lot of licking. Sollux flew up to her. “Uh, TZ, II don’t thiink iit’th gonna get fiixed by doiing that...”

Terezi stops her licking and turns to Sollux. “Well this is the only thing I can do at this size!” She said with a grin. Sollux ignored her and flew around the device, looking for a way to access it.

“Why’d we even briing thiith thtupiid thiing here?” He groaned, not finding a way to tear it apart.

“Cuz we wanted to help Kanaya with her spacey powers, duh!” Terezi replied.

“And I think we can say that, in fact, it did and didn’t help at the same time.” Kanaya muttered. She crossed her arms and looked back on the table. Eridan was the only one who refused to participate in the experiment. He didn’t trust the device that was made from “magic” rather than “science”.

“Yeah but iit wath made out of who knowth what. How are we thuppothed two fiix iit wiithout knowiing anythiing about iit??” He turned around to glare at Gamzee.

“Bro I just threw a bunch of spacey stuff into that motherfucking magic mixer miracle machine thing.” Gamzee said with a shrug. He didn’t seem too perturbed about the fact that he was only a few inches high now.

“Just give it a whack and see what happens!” Vriska yelled to Terezi and Sollux.

“Haha okay!” Terezi said as she prepared to smack the machine. Sollux intervened, however. “Let’th not do that...” he said with a frustrated sigh. Terezi pouted at him.

“WHO FUCKING CARES HOW IT WAS MADE?!” Karkat yelled at nobody in particular. “JUST FIND A WAY TO REVERSE IT!”

Sollux sighs again. “Fiine. You lot try two fiix iit and thee how far you get!” He floated back over to the table and landed down.

Vriska took this as an invitation to jump off the table, landing on the wooden floor with a very small thump. She glanced back up at the table. “Anyone who’s not a total loser can follow me!” She grinned as she ran towards the machine to join Terezi. The others were hesitant at first, but soon followed suit.

Sollux wandered up to Eridan, who hadn’t moved from the other end of the table. “You’re not goiing two help?”

“I ain’t goin anywwhere near that thing.” Eridan replied bitterly. After seeing his friends get shrunk, he wasn’t about to start testing fate.

“II gueth II could thee why...” Sollux looked back at most of the group now fiddling with the machine.

Eridan stood up, turning around to head out the door. “Waiit where you goiing?” Sollux asked as he flew after him.

“I don’t knoww, just somewwhere awway from that machine. I don’t trust it...” he muttered. Then he stopped just outside the door in the hallway. “...Wwhy are you followwin me?” He asked Sollux. He received a shrug in return. “II don’t really want two be there eiither.”

Eridan rolled his eyes, but sighed. “Fair enough...”

The two of them wandered down the hallway in silence, eventually finding another room far enough away from the room with the shrinking device. They both decided to go in.

It was a simple room with one desk and a chair. Eridan quickly went to claim the chair, not that Sollux was really planning to claim it himself. He simply flew over to the table and sat down there, crossing his legs. “Tho...now what?” He asked.

“Wwait until they’vve got stuff fixed I guess.” Eridan shrugged.

“What iif they need uth for whatever reathon?”

“Ara can fly too, she can come get us if they really do need us.”

“True...”

The two of them sat there in silence for a while. They didn’t really have anything to say to each other. That is, until Sollux spoke up.

“Hey man, do you miind iif II thee thomethiing real quiick? II’m...II’m kiinda curiiouth about thomethiing...”

Eridan blinked in confusion. “Uh, I guess? Wwhat did you wwant to see?”

Sollux stood up and walked slightly closer to Eridan. “Could you jutht...lean down here a biit...?” He seemed a bit nervous about something.

Eridan didn’t really see anything wrong with that, so he obliged, leaning down slightly so that his head was about level with the table.

Sollux moved closer, somewhat cautiously. It was pretty weird getting this close to someone who was about ten times your size.

Eridan was starting to get suspicious as Sollux moved even closer. What was he planning to do? His question was almost immediately answered when Sollux grabbed onto his upper lip and lifted it, showing off his razor-sharp teeth. “Wow...” Sollux said.

“That’s wwhat you wwere curious about??” Eridan asked, almost toppling over Sollux as his mouth moved.

“Iit’th kiinda weiird II know but...iit’th really fathciinatiing...II mean, jutht beiing at thiith siize...”

Eridan blinked. Then a small smirk crossed his face. “You wwanna see more?” He asked in a low tone.

“H-huh??” Sollux seemed to be surprised by that question. “Well...maybe...jutht a liittle biit...”

“Do you havve a thing for mouths or somethin?” Eridan asked, still smirking.

Sollux fumbled. “K-kiinda...iit’th jutht thethiing II’ve alwayth been curiiouth about...liike, what would iit feel liike...”

Without any warning, Eridan sticks his tongue out and licks Sollux, said tongue was as big as Sollux himself.

“ARGH!” The tiny troll yelped as he tried to brush the saliva off. “What wath that for??”

“You said you wwere curious about mouths.” Eridan reminded him. “So I just gavve you a...taste of it.” He smirked even more now. Sollux stuck his own tongue out at him.

He was supposed to be mad at Eridan for pulling that, but something in Sollux clicked. He wanted to find out more.

“Tho...what do II tathte liike?”

Eridan raised an eyebrow. He hadn’t been expecting that question, and it was a serious one at that.

“Wwell, uh...” he pauses to remember exactly. “Wwell Ter wwas wwrong about wwhatevver flavvor she described you as...” he starts, “because you don’t really taste like anythin. Maybe a bit of swweetness but other than that...”

“Really? II tathte thweet?” Sollux asks, his eyes lighting up. That was...kinda cool to know in a weird way.

“Yeah, I mean, it wwasn’t really that bad or anythin...” Eridan says as he recalls more of the taste. It was really strange to think about, but he decided he wouldn’t mind another taste if he could, but he figured Sollux would probably blast a hole in his tongue if he tried that again.

“Um...okay...thiith ith gonna be really weiird, but could you jutht...open your mouth a liittle biit...?” Sollux asked as he nervously fidgeted with his hands. He didn’t know exactly why he asked, but curiosity had taken him over now.

“Like this?” Eridan asked as he opened his mouth slightly, enough for Sollux to look inside.

“Yeah, that’th perfect!” Sollux said as he peered inside. Everything looked slick with saliva, including the sharp rows of teeth. Sollux could see them extending back, he sure had a lot more than what he was expecting.

“Uh, Sol...” Eridan spoke up, trying not to move his mouth much.

“Yeah?”

“You’re gettin awwful close there...”

Sollux paused. It was then that he realized that he had been slowly moving closer and closer, until he was leaning over the bottom row of teeth. He hesitated before speaking again. “II uh...II kiinda want two get clother...”

“Howw close?”

“...” Sollux wasn’t sure he wanted to answer. “Liike...uh...all the way...” he said quietly.

“So basically wwhat you’re sayin is...you wwant to go inside my mouth??” Eridan asked, not really believing what he was hearing.

“B-bathiically...yeth...”

“You’re not gonna like...blast a hole in my mouth or break my teeth or anythin like that are ya?” Eridan asked, not sure if he trusted another troll in such a vulnerable place.

“W-what? No! II’m not planniing anythiing liike that! II jutht want two thee...what iit’th liike...”

Eridan hesitated a bit more. Then he decided that if Sollux wanted to do something weird like that, why not let him? He would have full control of the situation anyway in case he were to try and pull something. “Alright. Go ahead. Just wwatch the teeth.” He warned.

Sollux practically leapt into Eridan’s mouth, avoiding the sharp teeth just fine. He landed in the middle of his tongue. The muscle was somewhat firm but very soft. He poked at it and lightly grabbed the edge. Eridan responded reflexively by trying to move his tongue away. It felt way too weird having your tongue grabbed. Sollux didn’t seem too perturbed about this and adjusted himself on the tongue’s surface.

He inched back a bit, closer towards the opening of the throat. He gazed around at his new surroundings, teeth looking like stalactites and stalagmites in a cave. A very damp and warm cave. He messed around with the tongue some more, flipping it over to see where it attached to the jaw. Then he stood up, reaching up to Eridan’s pallets and rubbing them gently, trying to figure out the textures.

“Uh...Sol...” Eridan’s voice came much louder for Sollux now that he was actually in his mouth. “Yeah?”

“You’re...makin me really hungry right noww...” He was starting to get used to Sollux’s mildly sweet taste, and it was becoming harder and harder not to actually crunch down and start eating him. He quickly brushed that thought aside though.

“Oh...” Sollux hadn’t thought of that. That could be bad if he was swallowed, though he had never really learned how that whole system worked and was curious about that as well. And he could always just fly away if he had to. Yeah, he could still be pretty much safe...

He sat back down on the back of Eridan’s tongue, scooting closer to the throat. “You mean liike thiith?” He said smugly.

“Sol I’m serious, I can’t help any reflexes!”

Sollux ignored him and slid closer. “You mean II tathte good?” He smirked.

Eridan didn’t want to answer that question, mostly because it was true, he was starting to taste really good. It also didn’t help that he hadn’t eaten for a while since getting the experiment stuff together had taken most of the day. He was starving, and Sollux was right at the threshold of his throat.

Sollux scooted even closer. “How about now-“

But before he could finish his taunting, Eridan’s reflexes kicked in. Muscles bunched up and pushed Sollux down the gullet with a swallow. He slid down quite a way before landing in the stomach.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck!” Eridan panicked. He looked down at his abdomen. “Fuck Sol are you okay?!”

Sollux stood up. The inside walls were covered with slime and gently pulsated as Eridan breathed. From inside, Sollux could even hear a faint heartbeat, or whatever the equivalent was for a seadweller’s cardiovascular system. It was nice and warm inside, kinda like a cave but squishy.

“Don’t worry dude II’m fiine!” Sollux called. He had already distressd Eridan enough, he could probably be nice now.

As he walked around the walls jerked and shifted. “What’re you doiing that for?” Sollux asked.

Eridan was squirming in his seat. “S-stop wwalkin around so much! I can feel evverythin and it’s freakin me out!”

Sollux laughed. He guessed it was equally weird for the both of them. He sat down and the stomach walls relaxed again. He couldn’t help but feel rather peaceful in this place. It was quiet and warm, even if it was a little slimy, it seemed like a nice place to relax and get away from everything in the world.

“Uh...Sol...” Eridan’s voice interrupted Sollux’s thoughts.

“Yeah?”

“Howw long are you plannin to stay in there?” He asked, poking his belly.

“Dunno, how long doeth diigethtion take?”

“Dunno...”

“Well thometiime before then II gueth.” Sollux said simply. He laid down on the soft tissue and closed his eyes.

Eridan sighed. “Sure, wwhy not?” He stood up from the desk. “Wwell then you’re coming wwith me.”

He walked out of the room and down the hallway. It was probably time to check on the progress of fixing the machine...


	2. Three's a Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's starting to get tight in here...

Eridan slowly opened the door down the hallway to the device’s room. He was a bit apprehensive coming back so early, but he figured he ought to check on the others’ progress.

First thing he noticed was that they were still small. Second thing he noticed was that the machine was a bit worse for wear since he had last seen it.

“Howw the fuck did you guys break it in that small amount a time??” He asked, more confused than mad.

“We didn’t break it!” Vriska called from on top of the machine. “...At least not yet.”

“We better fucking NOT!” Karkat yelled up at her from the floor.

Eridan was busy looking over the machine that he didn’t notice Aradia fly up to him. “Hey!” She said with a smile, making him flinch.

“Oh! Hi Ara.” He said quickly, hoping Sollux wouldn’t get mad at him for the sudden movement.

“Where’d Sollux run off to?” She asked. “He left with you right?”

“Oh, yeah...” Eridan paused, automatically looking down at his abdomen. Sollux wasn’t saying anything. Did he want to stay hidden from the others?

“He’s in the other room.” No objections from Sollux.

“Oh alright, thanks!” Aradia said as she flew off into the hallway.

Eridan sighed and looked back at the others.

“Equius, pull that lever over there!” Vriska commanded. They seemed to have things mostly under control, and he didn’t feel too comfortable being in the same room with the machine. “Wwell if you’re not requirin my assistance...I’ll just leavve again.” He heard Karkat yell something at him but ignored it as he went out the door.

“Sol, you doin alright?” Eridan whispered as he made his way down the hall. He was about to panic when he felt a light tap in his center. That must’ve been Sollux’s way of confirming his status, he figured.

He turned the corner and almost ran straight into Aradia again, making him flinch again. “G-gah!”

“Oh, sorry!” Aradia apologized. Eridan shook his head. “No no, it’s my fault, wwasn’t wwatchin wwhere I wwas goin.”

Aradia tilted her head slightly. “That’s alright, no harm done.” She paused. “I can’t find Sollux anywhere...”

Eridan felt his throat tighten. Did he want to tell Aradia the truth? He didn’t want to freak anyone out.

“You wwanna knoww the truth?” Eridan said slowly. Sollux didn’t respond. “He’s perfectly fine!” He added quickly.

Aradia looked at him confusedly. “What do you mean? I’m glad he’s fine but where is he?”

“I...I kinda...see, wwe wwere just messin around and I kinda...accidentally swwallowwed him...” he made sure to say the last part really fast and hoped Aradia wouldn’t notice.

“Wait really?” She asked, her expression hard to read.

“I mean...it WWAS mostly his fault...” Eridan muttered.

WHAM. That remark earned him a punch from the inside. He doubled over slightly from the pain. “OWW that fuckin hurt!” He yelled into his gut.

Aradia laughed. Eridan was glad she wasn’t mad or terrified. “I guess he must be alright in there.” She giggled.

“Yeah, must be...” Eridan muttered again, still a bit sore.

“Hey, do you mind if I go talk to him?” Aradia asked. Now it was Eridan’s turn to be confused.

“You mean...you wwant to...?” He started.

Aradia nodded. “Mmhmm! If he wanted to talk out here he would’ve made you spit him out by now, but he must want to stay there, so I’ll just go to him!”

“Wwell I guess if that’s wwhat you wwanna-“ he didn’t get to finish his sentence before Aradia made a beeline straight for his face. Next thing he knew he was choking as she tried to fly down his throat.

He went into a coughing fit, spitting her out right away. “Wwarn me next time!” He sputtered as he continued his fit.

“S-sorry! Got a bit excited I guess...” Aradia said.

“Th-that’s...alright...” Eridan said between coughs, not bothering to wonder why Aradia would be excited about such a thing. “Just...take it slowwly this time okay?”

Aradia nodded. This time she flew into his mouth carefully and waited for him. Eridan noticed she tasted different from Sollux, almost like some fruit he didn’t recognize. He didn’t wait to savor the flavor this time, since Aradia was waiting, so he tilted his head back and quickly swallowed her.

He had to pause just to wonder what the fuck he was doing. Eating two of his friends was not something he had planned on doing today, or ever.

“Hello there Sollux!” Aradia’s muffled voice called as she dropped in.

Sollux looked up from his resting position. “Thought II heard you. What briingth you here? Tiired of everyone’th thiit yet?” He grinned.

“So THAT’S why you’re hiding in here.” Aradia laughed as she adjusted herself against the stomach walls. Eridan flinched a little, it was still weird feeling people move around inside him. Aradia gave the walls a quick pat. “Relax, Ampora, it gets crowded in here when you’re tense.”

“Wwell sorry I ain’t exactly used to this.” Eridan replied, crossing his arms.

“II don’t thee what you’re complaiiniing about AA.” Sollux said. “II wouldn’t thay iit’th crowded, jutht niice and thnuggly.”

Aradia giggled at this comment. “Oh of course, I guess it is pretty ‘thnuggly’.”

“You twwo aren’t like gonna start getting lovvey are you? Cuz I’m gonna vvommit if you do...” Eridan warned.

“Don’t worry about us, I just wanted to talk to Sollux a bit.” Aradia laughed again. “So anyway, they’ve kinda been asking for you a lot with the machine...”

Sollux just shrugs. “II don’t know anythiing about that machiine. They can fiix it themthelveth.”

“But that’s kinda the problem. They’re not doing so well with it...”

“II’m good wiith programmiing AA, not machiineth. Why can’t EQ jutht fiix iit? He’th good wiith robotiicth and thiit.”

Aradia sighed. “He’s been trying, trust me, but you do realize the machine has to have a program to tell it how to do stuff right?”

“Ugh...” Sollux answered with a shake of his head. “II can’t work wiith that program, iit’th nonthenthe. Whatever GZ diid to make iit got everythiing methed up.”

“Yeah it’s not bound by the lawws of science.” Eridan chimed in, also shaking his head.

“Well uh...what do you think we should do then?” Aradia asked.

“Don’t look at me. KK’th the leader, he thould be makiing the deciithiionth.” Sollux answered back, laying back down.

Aradia made a face. “Yeah but Karkat’s kinda having a fit right now...”

“Not my problem.” Sollux said dismissively. Aradia sighed. “Solluuuuux...” she whined.

“Hey, if you twwo are done you’re wwelcome to finally get out of me.” Eridan said. Sollux didn’t reply for a minute.

“Nah, II’m good. II liike beiing away from all that thiit. Iit’th niicer iin here.”

“Well you could at least TRY to help...” Aradia muttered.

“I guess I just don’t get a say in any a this...” Eridan sighed. Not that he really cared if they both wanted to stay inside him longer, but he was getting a bit tired of having his body treated like a getaway place.

Aradia spoke up again after a silent period. “Well, maybe Karkat could come talk to you-“

“Ara no wway you wwant me to eat him too??” Eridan interrupted. He didn’t like the idea of getting used to swallowing people.

“Well since Sollux isn’t cooperating...” Aradia started with a glance over to the other troll.

Sollux lifted his head up. “No don’t briing hiim iin here he’ll jutht yell at me the whole tiime!”

“That’s the idea.” Aradia said back. Sollux groaned.

“Okay, howw about this? I’ll go and get Kar but he can talk to you from the outside so I don’t havve to eat him and you can stay there all you wwant.”

Sollux paused again for a minute. “Hmm...II gueth that’ll work...”

“Okay, good...” Eridan said, taking a deep breath and turning back around down the hallway.

He quietly opened the door to the device’s room again and peeked inside.

“Well look who finally decided to fucking help us!” Karkat immediately spat once he spotted him.

“Okay first of all, there’s no wway I’m gettin near that fuckin thing.” Eridan started. “Second, I need to talk to you.” He paused. “I mean, Sol needs to talk to you.”

“No II don’t.” Sollux quickly said. Aradia shushed him.

“Well why doesn’t he just talk to me in here? He should be in here helping us anyway!” Karkat replied.

Eridan paused again, trying to think up an excuse for Karkat to leave the others. If he said what happened with all of them here there’d be no way to tell how they’d react. It was kinda embarrassing to think about.

“Sol doesn’t think he can help and says he’s not goin to try, so if you wwant him to do somethin you’ll havve to talk to him yourself.”

Karkat groaned in irritation. “That lazy asshole, we’re in here busting our fucking teeth in trying to get this thing reversed and he’s off doing fuck-all because he doesn’t feel like helping?!”

“Fiight me thiithead!” Sollux called. Eridan was surprised he could hear Karkat from in there. Aradia shushed him again.

Luckily no one seemed to notice. “Alright, fine.” Karkat said. “Take me to him, I’ll get him back here.”

Eridan cautiously walked over to the other side of the room and knelt down, offering Karkat his palm. The tiny troll obliged and hopped on, muttering stuff to himself.

With Karkat in hand, Eridan carefully stood back up and quickly walked back out the door. He went back into the room with the table and gently placed Karkat down on it. The tiny troll glanced around the room. “So where’s Captor at?” He asked.

Eridan sighed. He was about to go into the spiel about what happened when Sollux interrupted him.

“II’m riight here thiithead!” He yelled, startling Karkat. “The fuck-?! Are you invisible or some shit? Do we have to worry about that now too?!”

“No thiith douchebag acciidentally thwallowed me.”

“It wwas your fault!” Eridan retorted, receiving another punch. “OWW! Wwould you fuckin stop that?!”

Karkat stared with his mouth agape. “Wait WHAT?! How...how do we get you out of there?!” He asked, now yelling at Eridan’s gut.

“II can leave whenever II want. II jutht don’t wanna, ethpeciially iif II gotta deal wiith you and that thtupiid machiine.”

“If you keep up that punchin shit I’ll fuckin puke.” Eridan warned.

“Holy FUCKING shit, I can’t even believe what the fuck I’m hearing!” Karkat yelled again, getting angrier. “Captor you better get your shit together! Ampora, you fucking get him out of your insides right now!”

“You wwant me to throww up on command??” Eridan asked, not sure if he could do so.

“KK why don’t you make me.” Sollux added. He wasn’t going to budge.

“Um, can’t we reach some kinda compromise?” Aradia spoke up.

“Holy shit you too Megido?? How many people did you fucking swallow?!”

“She wwanted to talk to Sol, not my fault.” Eridan insisted, crossing his arms.

“I swear I’ll fucking come in there myself and kick your ass Captor!” Karkat said.

Sollux smirked, not that Karkat could see it. “II’m calliing you on that bluff KK.”

Karkat paused, looking up at Eridan. He WAS mostly bluffing, and it just now hit him that he’d have to get eaten himself if he wanted to get to Sollux. He paled at the idea. “Uhh...”

“Called iit.” Sollux said with another smirk.

“It’s not really that bad Karkat.” Aradia said. Sollux glared at her. She smirked back. “Why don’t you give him a taste, Eridan?”

“A taste?” Both Eridan and Karkat said at the same time.

“Oh sure, why not?! After me he can taste everyone else and maybe eat them too! We can have a fucking PARTY! HEY EVERYONE PARTY INSIDE ERIDAN-!”

Before Karkat finished, Eridan suddenly leaned down and licked him.

“I WAS FUCKING KIDDING!” Karkat yelled, trying to wipe off the saliva.

Eridan was quiet for a moment. “Holy shit...” he finally said.

“What?” All three other trolls asked.

“Kar I dunno howw to tell you this but...you taste...amazin...” he said, his eyes wide.

“Waiit, really??” Sollux said, sitting up all the way. “No way!”

“Yes wway.” Eridan said back.

Karkat stood there stunned for a while. He finally spoke up. “Wait, you’re not ACTUALLY going to eat me now are you?”

Eridan didn’t answer. Karkat raised his eyebrows, looking a bit scared now. “Riiiight...?”

“You totally should.” Aradia grinned.

“You totally thould NOT!” Sollux said, glaring at Aradia again.

“Um excuse me but I’m the one who has a say in this-“ Karkat started before being licked again. “WHAT THE FUCK, AMPORA?!”

“Sorry, sorry, I can’t help it. You just taste REALLY good!” Eridan replied, trying to hide the fact that his mouth was watering like crazy. He was fighting the urge to snap up Karkat and actually eat him.

Karkat paused for another moment. “You’ll...spit me back out eventually right?” He asked cautiously. “I mean you’re not actually gonna like chew me up or digest me or anything right?”

Eridan made a face. As good as Karkat tasted, the thought of actually going through with eating him for real was pretty disgusting. “Eww no. You’ll livve, I promise.”

Karkat sighed defeatedly. “Alright fine, you can swallow me so I can deal with Captor.”

Sollux pressed himself up against the stomach wall. “Aw c’mon man...”

Within an instant Eridan greedily shoved Karkat into his mouth, rolling him to the back.

“W-woah hang on NOT SO FAST!” Karkat yelled, freaking out slightly. He held onto the tongue for dear life.

“Sorry...you wwant me to go slowwly?” Eridan asked. He didn’t mind the idea of savoring the flavor.

“Y-yeah, just...I gotta prepare myself y’know?” Karkat said nervously. He looked all around at the slick, saliva coated walls and razor sharp teeth. He didn’t want to get anywhere near those lest he be impaled. The tongue pressed up against him several times, tasting him again and again.

After a minute or so Karkat was thoroughly covered in saliva and slowly losing his grip on the tongue. “I can’t evven believve howw delicious you are Kar.”

“Me neither...” Karkat muttered. “Alright, go slowly...”

Eridan’s tongue slowly lifted, giving one last taste before Karkat slid off and the muscles pulled him down with a gulp. Eridan gave a shiver of pleasure as Karkat went down his throat.

He almost landed on Aradia when he finally dropped into the stomach. With three miniaturized trolls now occupying the space, it was starting to become a tight fit.

“Welcome to the club Karkat.” Aradia giggled.

“Yeah. Great two thee you...” Sollux mumbled.

“I hope you realize...” Karkat said, struggling to move over to Sollux on the squishy, slimy ground. “That this is your fault, and you owe me SO MUCH right now...!”


	3. Spill It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fun's not over yet!

Kakat lunged at Sollux, grabbing him by the collar. “Alright, you are coming back with me and we’re going to fix that fucking machine so we never have to do something like this ever again!”

“Why don’t you fuckiing make me??” Sollux hissed back, narrowing his eyes.

“Guys-“ Aradia started to say. Karkat interrupted her by pushing Sollux up against the slimy wall.

“I am 100% done with your fucking shit!” Karkat yelled at him. “You’re coming with me or-“

Karkat didn’t get to finish either as Sollux suddenly head-butted him. “OW! YOU FUCKING-“

“Sollux!” Aradia scolded. Too late, the two of them went at each other, shoving, punching, kicking and yelling as they fought. Aradia couldn’t get away and ended up in the middle of the brawl. She fought back at both of them.

“Would you- OW!”

“Knock it off!”

“MAKE ME!”

“II WIILL!”

“GUYS!!” Eridan’s voice roared. It was then that they noticed how tight the walls had gotten. Eridan was on the floor, squirming in agony as the others fought from inside him. He had felt everything.

“I’M GONNA FUCKIN PUKE!” He yelled. The walls tightened more.

“W-woah, easy there Ampora!” Karkat said, pressed up against Sollux and Aradia. He tried to move around but it only made things worse.

Eridan slowly got up from the floor and left the room, still doubled over from pain. He wobbled down the hallway and collapsed onto his knees once he opened the door to the device.

“What the-? You alright Ampora?” Vriska called, being the first one to notice him.

Eridan started coughing, then suddenly heaved, spilling out all three miniature trolls and a lot of internal fluids.

The room got suddenly quiet except for the sound of Eridan coughing up more fluids.

“The fuck-?!” Vriska finally broke the silence.

“FINALLY!” Karkat yelled, standing up in the puddle of sick. “Now we can get this stupid thing fixed!”

“Karkat what the fuck is going on?!” Terezi yelled.

“None of your guyth buthiineth!” Sollux fired back, also standing up. “And II’m not doiing thiit!” He started to march away but Karkat tackled him. “Oh yes you are!” He said.

“BARKBEAST PILE!” Aradia suddenly yelled before leaping onto them both.

“AA get off!” Sollux said as he squirmed.

“Not until you two get your shit together!” She replied firmly.

By this time most of the others had abandoned the device to see what was going on, though they stayed far away from the vomit.

“Okay, NOW can someone tell me what happened?!” Vriska demanded.

“It wwas...an accident...” Eridan tried to say, still coughing and feeling gross.

“Yeah at first...” Karkat said with a glare.

The group looked from the struggling trolls, then up to Eridan, then back again, trying to fit the pieces together.

“...Did you actually eat them?” Kanaya asked from the back.

“Not for real!” Eridan said quickly, causing another coughing fit.

“It’s THIS asshole’s fault cuz he didn’t want to leave!” Karkat yelled, nudging in Sollux’s direction.

Feferi suddenly pushed her way to the front. “Oh my cod! You guys aren’t hurt at all are you?!”

“No thankth two THIITH athhole!” Sollux said, nudging in Karkat’s direction. Aradia sighed irritably. “Guys...”

“Okay, you know what? Let’s just pretend none of this shit ever happened and get back to fixing this stupid device!” Vriska said.

“Fine wwith me...” Eridan said miserably.

Aradia picked up both Sollux and Karkat by the backs of their shirts. “You two behave now, okay?!” She said.

“Fiine...” Sollux said back. “II’ll look at the thtupiid thiing...” he wiped himself down and flew off towards the machine. Aradia followed. Karkat huffed before wiping himself down as well and marching back to his original position.

Most of the group dispersed back to where they were before. Eridan leaned up against the back of the door, his stomach still hurt like hell.

“You alright Eridan?” Feferi asked.

“Yeah don’t mind me, I’m just dyin ovver here...” he muttered bitterly.

Feferi walked up to him. “What did they DO to you?” She asked.

“Decided it would be a good idea to havve a fuckin beatdowwn in there...” he replied.

“Oh dear...”

“Yeah...”

“Anyfin I can do to kelp?” Feferi asked.

“Not unless you got any anti-sick pills or somethin...” Eridan said.

Feferi tapped her foot, thinking. After a minute a crazy thought popped into her head.

“Eridan, I trust you, do you trust me?” She asked.

“Wwell yeah...” Eridan said. He paused, raising an eyebrow. “Wwhat exactly are you plannin?”

“Well, now that you’re used to swallowing people, I could try to kelp you from the intide...”

“No wway Fef.” Eridan said firmly. “Besides I’ll probably just vvomit again.”

“What if I taste good, hmm?” Feferi said with a wide smile. “Never know until you fry...”

Eridan thought back to Karkat. He never would’ve considered the thought of eating him if not for his delicious taste.

“You sure about this Fef?”

“I wouldn’t be asking if I wasn’t.” She said simply. “How about you just spit me out if I don’t taste good, mmkay?”

Eridan thought about this for a moment, then nodded. “Alright.”

He offered his hand to Feferi, who jumped onto it. He felt a bit concerned with how quickly she was willing to do this. Maybe she was just curious like Sollux was? He brought her up to his mouth where she clambered in, carefully avoiding the sharp teeth.

Eridan was immediately hit by the taste of the ocean. It was a pleasant, cool taste, not at all overbearing. It was actually very enjoyable.

“Fuck...” he mumbled.

“So I taste good after all?” Feferi giggled. “Alright then, whenever you’re ready!” She said, patting the firm muscle inside his mouth.

Eridan hesitated before taking another gulp. He could’ve done without Feferi going “Wheeeeee!” all the way down like she was on a slide.

“Ooh, so this is what it looks like on the intide!” She said as she carefully positioned herself by the stomach wall. It was still very tight and somewhat swollen. “Lemme fry somefin...”

She placed her hands gently on the slimy wall and started softly rubbing the tissue. Slowly, the muscles started to relax under her touch.

“Oh, that’s...wwoah...that feels...really good...” Eridan said. He never thought about what it would be like to have a massage from the inside, but it felt really, REALLY nice.

He relaxed against the door, placing his hand on his stomach. He felt Feferi’s hands stretching through the skin. It tickled somewhat, though he repressed the urge to laugh, least that make him throw up again.

Feferi giggled as she continued to work. “Sea? This isn’t so bad!”

“Yeah, I could get used to this...” Eridan replied, practically purring with delight.

After a few minutes Feferi felt satisfied with her work. “That should do it!” She said with a grin. “Think you can get me out now?”

Eridan couldn’t help but feel sad that she was done. He wouldn’t mind having a massage all day, but Feferi had trusted him. “I think so, hang on...”

His newly refreshed muscles got to work, tightening and pushing Feferi upwards. She was soon back up at the mouth, and she rolled out onto his hands. “That shore was an ex-spear-ience!” She laughed while she wiped the saliva off of her.

“Thanks Fef, I really appreciate it.” Eridan said. “Not a problem! Just glad everyone’s alright, and you’re feeling beta.” Feferi grinned. He set her down on the floor where she ran back over to the others at the device.

“Avoiding helping us eh Peixes?” Vriska spoke up.

“You’re just mad cuz you probably taste bad.” Feferi hummed. Vriska made a face. What DID she taste like?

Sollux popped up from his inspection of the machine. “Alriight, II’ve done everythiing II could. Now we have to waiit for iit to compiile.”

“How long will that take?” Terezi asked.

“About ten miinuteth.”

“I guess we’ll just wait around then.” Karkat muttered.

Vriska hopped off the machine and walked up to Eridan. “Hey Ampora, I need to settle something. Mind helping?”

“Depends...” Eridan said cautiously. “Wwhat is it?”

“I just need you to taste me.” Vriska said.

“Oh...” Eridan thought about it for a bit. He was a bit concerned that he wasn’t tired of tasting his friends. Maybe the curiosity was strong in him too. “Okay. Just a taste.”

He gently grabbed Vriska and brought her a bit closer before licking her. He almost gagged. She tasted extremely bitter, something he was not prepared for after everyone else tasted okay. “Ech! You taste awwful...!”

“Whaaaaaaaat?” Vriska complained, wiping off the saliva. “That can’t be right! You’re not lying are you?”

“Wwhy wwould I lie about somethin dumb like that?” Eridan retorted. Vriska huffed. “Ugh, fine, put me back down.” She said.

Eridan started to do so, but then he thought of something, grinning evilly. “You knoww, if you really wwant me to eat you that badly, I wwill...”

“Woah hey, I never said anything like that!” Vriska said quickly.

“You scared?”

Vriska looked like she had been slapped. “No I’m not scared! You wouldn’t go through with it anyway, you just said I tasted ‘awwful’.”

“Oh really?” Eridan continued to grin. Almost on cue, his stomach growled. He was still really hungry, especially after having his muscles relaxed again.

“Don’t you dare!” Vriska warned. “Or I’ll-“

Eridan didn’t wait for her to finish. He quickly tossed her into his mouth and swallowed, partly so he didn’t have a chance to taste her bitterness again and partly so she didn’t have time to get her bearings.

“Would you stop eating people?!” Karkat yelled from across the room.

“I’ll let her out Kar it’s just a joke.” Eridan replied.

Vriska wasn’t too happy to be eaten. “You’re soooooooo lucky I don’t wanna accidentally kill you or I’d be cutting my way out of here!” She said as she kicked at the walls.

“OWW! Wworth it!” Eridan laughed as he doubled over again.

“Hey you know what? You should eat Tavros next!” Vriska said with an evil grin of her own.

“Wwhy wwould I eat Tavv?” Eridan asked. Tavros looked up from where he was, not paying attention until he heard his name. “H-huh??”

“I don’t think I would.” Kanaya warned.

“He probably wwouldn’t fit dowwn the esophagus wwith those horns anywway.” Eridan shrugged.

“Oh come on! It’ll be a good test of bravery!” Vriska insisted.

“No.” Both Eridan and Kanaya said at the same time.

Vriska pouted. “Fine. If you’re not going to eat HIM at least give me some company while I’m here!”

“LIKE ME!” Terezi called.

“Not you.” Eridan said quickly. The last thing he needed was the Scourge Sisters wrecking havoc on his insides.

“If you really want company that bad I’d be happy to oblige.” Kanaya said.

Eridan hesitated again. “You sure Kan?”

“I think I can handle her.” She replied with a wry smile.

“Wwell alright, guess that’d be okay...” he offered a hand to Kanaya, who walked over and carefully stepped onto his palm.

“No chainsawws though.” Eridan reminded her.

“I promise it won’t be making an appearance.” Kanaya replied. “Unless we get stuck of course.” She smiled.

Eridan shuddered a bit but brought Kanaya to his mouth, carefully tilting her in. As she fell on his tongue he received an earthy, refreshing taste. It was very pleasant, especially compared to Vriska’s bitterness. He didn’t really want to swallow her, it was a nice taste to have in his mouth. She didn’t give him much of a chance though as she slid towards the back of his mouth, so he eventually did.

“Fancy meeting you here.” Kanaya said as she met up with Vriska.

“Wow Maryam, didn’t think you had the GUTS.” She laughed.

They exchanged banter for a while as the machine finished compiling the code Sollux had given it. Soon the ten minutes was up and Sollux went to check on the progress.

He gave a thumbs-up. “Iit’th ready!”

Eridan gave his stomach a pat. “Alright, time to come out noww you twwo.”

“Aw, and we were just getting comfy!” Vriska said, rolling her eyes.

“Will we be needing a chainsaw’s assistance?” Kanaya joked.

“I think you guys havve hung out for too long.” Eridan said. His stomach muscles clenched and brought the two up out of the throat and into his mouth. He quickly spit them out after being reminded of Vriska’s bitter taste.

“Lovely...” she said sarcastically as she and Kanaya wiped off the saliva and went back towards the machine.

A couple of switches were thrown and the device hummed to life.

“Alright everyone get into position!” Karkat yelled. “This better work...”

Eridan stayed in the back of the room by the door like he had done before when everyone was shrunk. Even if the device worked like it was supposed to, he didn’t want to get exposed to it like the others.

Sollux pressed a button before flying back into position. There was a bright flash of light and a beam of energy extended out of the machine.

When the light cleared, everyone was back to normal, although in a jumbled heap.

“Get off!” Karkat yelled as he struggled to free himself from the pile. It took a minute to get everyone untangled and upright in the room.

“Thee? Told you iit’d work.” Sollux boasted.

“You did not you liar.” Aradia said as she jokingly punched his shoulder.

“Well maybe II diidn’t. But that meanth the code workth and we jutht have to fliip a swiitch iif we want to go back to beiing thmall.”

Karkat groaned. “I never want to be small ever again. And I’m pretty sure I’ve lost my appetite forever.” He said, glaring over at Eridan.

“Really? II kiinda liiked iit.” Sollux said, eyeing the machine.

“Well you must just be a weirdo!” Vriska replied. She walked over and non-jokingly punched Eridan’s shoulder. “That’s for eating me!”

“Oww. Still wworth it.” Eridan grinned, rubbing his shoulder.

“Well Kar-crab may have lost his hunger but I shore haven’t. Let’s get get some food!” Feferi cheered.

“Real food wwould be vvery nice.” Eridan agreed.

The group all started to leave the room chattering to each other. Before Eridan left, however, Sollux tapped him on the shoulder.

“Hey, would you miind iif we diid that agaiin thometiime? II uh...iit wath niice...” he said, blushing slightly.

“You sure? I mean, I wwouldn’t mind or anythin but...”

Sollux chuckled. “Iit’th totally up two you man. Maybe later?”

Eridan thought about this for a minute. “Yeah, alright, wwe can do that again later.” He grinned.

Sollux grinned as well before they both followed the others down the hallway.


End file.
